


Spell It Out

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel fanfiction, iron man oneshot, marvel oneshot, tony stark fanfiction, tony stark imagine, tony stark x reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: Reader is fed up with Tony Stark Period. No Ifs ands or butts. Can he talk his way out of this one?





	Spell It Out

Lifting your cup of coffee to your lips you gazed out at the hustle and bustle of the city through the coffee shop windows. You look at the clock hoping against hope that you would not be spending you're entire afternoon inside the small mom and pop restaurant. A figure approached the booth you were currently seated in. After he gave the approaching waitress a wink, the man placed a finger over his mouth motioning for her to leave you in peace.   
"Don’t mind me, Pam. I’m just on a date with someone who doesn’t exist” you spoke, keeping your eyes focused on the menu laying in front of you. It was all you could focus on to keep your tears from falling. 

"Ok sweet heart, let me explain" Tony spoke low, removing his sunglasses. You lifted and eyebrow noticing his hap hazard appearance squeaking and sliding against the cheap booth fabric. You took another sip, watching him nervously shift side to side and occasionally looking at you. He had a gray jacket over his sweats. His hair was slightly damp with a sprinkle of curls peeking out from under the hood. 

"Finally decided to show up?" You asked curtly, you folded your earlier discarded straw paper into an accordion flicking it to the side of your menu. 

"What are you talking about? I was here- around... I mean around here."  
He folded his hands in front of him, his leg bouncing under the table between you both. 

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Tell me Y/n, what do you need exactly? Or want? Because I can't keep doing this- what we are doing now. "

You scoff. The nerve of this bastard. You had changed your profession, uprooted your home and done everything for him.  
"I have no idea myself but clearly there is no room in your life for me." You swallow, as you exchange words it becomes more difficult to look at him. 

"Nonsense y/n." He smacks his lips reaching for your cup of coffee and guzzling down a mouthful, choking half way when he realized it was ice cold. You nonchalantly laugh and it has been so long since he has heard it. Maybe this could work. He returns the smile then clears his throat. Grumbling to himself and grabbing a napkin to dab a bit of coffee from his lips, he rests his hand on his right pocket trying to gather the courage to see this through. You began speaking before he could start,

"I've waited hours Tony. HOURS."

"I know and y/n trust me-" he put a hand up checking his phone. " I'm doing my best here."

If this-," you raised your arms making Tony observe your surroundings, "is your best. I'd hate to see your worst." Your arms slapped the booth, gathering the attention of a couple patrons in the shop. 

"I've thought a lot about what has been going on between us. I didn't- don't take our relationship lightly. What you said the other night..."

"You gonna finish that thought? so later you can't claim I interrupted or cut you off?"

"Please hun, I'm tired of the arguing."

"Well good that means you'll be able to listen to me for once! And I swear if you as so much glance at your phone one more time -"

"Ok." He clears the multiple texts of encouragement from the Rhodes and Natasha before shutting it off.  
"Done. Shoot." He rests his arms on the table looking like a lost puppy. 

You willed yourself to not be pulled in. You told yourself If you both could not agree to become public about your relationship there would be no future between you. You knew he had expressed concern about others coming after you but you wanted to cross that bridge when you came to it. Nothing could feel worse than the media pinning you as some skank Tony was fond of.   
"I was fine with the one night together Tony. I even went against my better judgement. Then came the many nights we spent... getting to know one another. Then the dating and secrecy was fun... For a while. But we're adults here, is this actually going anywhere?"

"Of course it is! Please y/n, I care about you, more than I've cared about anyone in my entire life. Just stay for now and we can figure this out together." You shook your head slowly, feeling his sights were set on your reaction. He scratched the  
Back of his hooded head letting out an exasperated sigh. "I love you Y/n! There, I said it. And I know you love me. Deep deep down- maybe you're not feeling it now because you're furious with me and I completely get it."

“You know what Stark? I wish I could make you as happy as you make me."

"Well I wish staying here, staying with me, was what you wanted. But obviously it’s not. You made that abundantly clear last night."

"Alright then," you sniffed, "There's just one more thing to say." You swallow the lump forming in your throat praying you had enough strength to pick yourself up and walk out of the diner with what dignity you had left. 

"I agree." Tony whispers. He looks around, blinking once, twice to clear his quickly blurring vision. He did not believe that this would get out of control so fast. He gripped his right pocket tightly as he motioned to stand, moving to your side of the booth. He pushed his hood back taking a big breath. Now was the worst time for him to have an anxiety attack, watching you unmoving from your seat. 

"Y/n,"

"Tony..."

He shakes his hand free from his pocket clutching the the small object so firmly his hand was becoming numb. You frown looking up into his eyes, racking your brain what could he be handing you. 

"Will..." he taps his foot, rolling his neck, "will you-"

"I'm pregnant ",

"Marry me?.. wait. Wha- what did you say?!"

"Noo- you first."

He drops down to his knees. A tear slipping from his eye is wiped away quickly, while you shuffle around in your purse and hand him the ultrasound picture from a mere days before. His body is feels like lead torn between joy and worry. 

Tears are falling from your face, you clear your throat determined to keep your voice sounding strong.  
"I'm only a few weeks along-"

You are cut of by Tony who jutted out towards you. You have never seen him move so quickly, hugging you with such brute force in the small booth you feel as if your chest will explode. 

"Tony, I-"

"Marry me. Please. This changes nothing, I want you."

"Are you kidding me?! This changes everything!"

"Not the way I feel about you. You know this, you've always known. "

"Listen-"

"I am."

"No really listen because you look like you're on cloud nine."

"Babe I'm on all the clouds. You mean there's a little iron man or maiden in there."

"Oh. Yeah.." you push against Tony's hold, reaching again into your bag.   
You place a second paper thin photo in front of him joining the first one. "Two. Two iron man- men." 

His mouth is agape when he finally looks at you.   
"I love you."  
With his hands holding your head in place, he kisses you multiple times around your face. "You know," Tony sat back looking between the two black and white blobs on the photos before him, "this day couldn't get any better unless..."

You turn to him stretching your fingers out in amazement watching the ring sparkle in the light.   
"Yes. I- I want to marry you." 

Tony pulled you closer to him. He kisses you while you rest your hands on his face.  
"Oh god I can't wait to get you home."

"Just one more thing," you reach across the table picking up Tony's phone.

"Honey.. "

"We need to talk without this." You slam Tony's phone multiple times on the table until shards of glass protrude from the screen.   
"Without interruptions."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in the comments below. Thanks for reading!


End file.
